Ranma and his long lost little sister?
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Okami- due to some very strange problems...my other stories have not been able to be completed...blame my mom for signing me up for Saturday school to make me miss Yu-Gi-Oh and the fact that I've also got summer school on Mon- Fridays. The only free day I have now is Sunday...until summer school lets out and...I don't know if the Saturday school will ever let me go...  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Ranma ½...but...I do own the little girl that thinks Ranma's her brother  
  
The day was peaceful.  
  
The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds. The grass was green and the air was sweet. Ranma was completely alert through all this.  
  
Ranma Satome. Age 16. He wasn't the average teenage boy.  
  
He was a martial artist. A good one at that. And he had more fiancés and rivals than he had fingers to count with.  
  
Most of his rivals were made because he had so many fiancés. And some fiancés were made because of rivals.  
  
In short, Ranma's life was overly complicated. And that's not counting the fact that he was cursed.  
  
When Ranma is splashed with cold water, he becomes a female version of himself.  
  
Hot water will turn him back into the male that he is. But it never stays so for long.  
  
Ranma looked out the window. It seemed so peaceful. But he knew that it was never that way. In any moment, Ryoga might drop in trying to defeat him in another match, Hopposai might come crashing through the window stealing some more girls undergarments, upperclassmen Kuno could knock the door down and demand that Ranma has another battle with him, the principle might want to cut off his ponytail again and that'll just be mornings.  
  
But what did come was something he hadn't expected. A little girl came crashing through the window and hugged him tightly. The momentum of her speed made the both of them crash into a wall.  
  
Everyone was surprised. Not of the window crashing through part that led to smash painfully against the wall. But the fact that they'd never seen this girl before.  
  
She looked around 10 of so. She had blackish brown hair that hung to halfway down her back. Her bangs hung past her shoulders. And she was closing her eyes in bliss as she hugged the air out of the paralyzed Ranma.  
  
Akane was torn between anger and surprise. More so when the girl opened her eyes that were a golden brownish black color and exclaimed, "I finally found you Ra-san!"  
  
Okami- he he...this was a story I've wanted to make for a long time. I am a Ranma ½ fan after all. And I had to edit the story a bit because in the real version...I was the girl...but that wouldn't work here because if I were the girl, the story would make no sense to you unless I describe all my anime crushes and how I feel about each individual one and about a place inside my mind that they exist in. So I had to make it another little girl instead of me. And change her age too...RR please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okami- My Kami-sama! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating...gomen! I was so wrapped up in White Angel Chan's story...it was cool and interesting...I hope she updates soon...and WAC (White Angel Chan) if you're reading this...can you put in some part where they turn into their soul card forms? And the thing on Halloween scared me as well as provided humor. I dove into bed and cuddled my dolls while telling myself that there were no creepy evil spirits in real life...and if there were...why the hell would they come after me?

And for this story...I decided to make the name of the girl Okami...because the other name I was thinking of wouldn't fit her...and because my friend Tora Tsubasa (Who is here on but hasn't completed her story yet...) told me to try and keep it as close to the original story as possible.

So as a small recap of what is happening so far...

Ranma was at school when this little girl came through the window and smashed him unconscious. That and she was glomping what little air he still had in his lungs...lets hope our favorite pigtailed martial artist can survive long enough for this story to start...

"Ranma! Who is this?" Akane asked with suspicion. The girl looked up at Akane with wide brown eyes flecked with gold. She smiled cutely and got up off Ranma who was finally able to take in some well needed oxygen.

"Hi! I'm Okami!" She said happily. Ranma was getting up. "Hey...Ranma are you alright?" A boy in their class asked. It wasn't often that Ranma was taken out, even less possible for it to be a little girl (unless you count that little girl who's their homeroom teacher...)

It was then that Ranma was able to take a good look at the girl. His face went completely white. "O-o-Okami?" He stammered. She turned and gave another happy smile. "RA-SAN!!!!!!!!!" She glomped him again. This time he fainted for real.

In the end, the girl had refused to answer any questions until her "Ra-san" was awake again. So she stayed with them through the day (since Ranma didn't seem to want to wake from his unconscious state) and she even became good friends with their teacher (well...they're both little girls...how hard could it be?)

When school ended, Akane had to carry Ranma home. Okami helped. Akane found herself liking the little child. But she was still angry at the thought of what might happen if this girl really was another of Ranma's fiancés. That boy was such a pervert sometimes! A girl this young and innocent!

So they managed to get Ranma home. Nabiki wasn't helping in the least. She was taking more pictures to add to her ever growing blackmailing evidence and money getters. Finally, Ranma awoke. He found himself in the living room with the whole Tendo family. Plus his dad and the girl.

"Ranma! Who is this?" Akane's dad cried out with tears in his eyes. Apparently he'd thought the same as Akane and suspected that Ranma was cheating on his daughter. Ranma sighed and wished that for once in his life, people would understand...like Okami does...waaa! What was he thinking?

Ranma opened his eyes again to see Okami smiling cutely and innocently up at him with adoration in her eyes...

"Come' on Ra-san! Tell them! Introduce me!" She began skipping around him in circles mumbling nonsense words. Kasumi smiled and remarked on how cute she was. Akane was fuming again but it was only half of her usual. Seeing a little girl so happy can really calm people down.

Ranma sighed. He knew what ever he said would be taken the wrong way...so..."You tell them Okami..."

She squealed in excitement. Jumping onto Ranma's head so that everyone could see her, she announced "I'm Okami! The sweetest and most cuddly person in the eastern hemisphere! The happy princess and the younger sister of Ra-san!"

She laughed happily in insane joy and hugged Ranma again. It took several seconds for the family to get their brain working enough to know what had been said.

The first thought in Akane was 'This girl is the definition of sugar-high' while Nabiki was wondering if she could make the kid scam some people from money. Ranma buried his face in his arms. Did she **have** to get so overboard?

Finally Akane's father spoke. "You had a daughter Genma (did I spell it right?) And you never told me?" The bald man was confused. "This is news to me too..."

Ranma finally decided they had been led astray enough and decided to speak up. "Okami is someone I met while in China. She mistook me for her long-lost-older-brother and has been trying to talk me into staying with her...and I really actually considered it...she doesn't kill me for every mistake I make and would actually listen to me explain before jumping to conclusions..."

He looked at Akane mostly during this. She was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment (it might as well could be too since the soup she'd made a while before seemed to be slithering across it...)

Okami was looking at Ranma confused. "You still don't remember Ra-san? I thought you'd remembered about what happened 6 years ago by now..." Everyone stared at her. Ranma groaned. "For the last time Okami...I. Am. Not. You're. Brother. When would you accept that I'm not him and get on with your life? I'm sure he's really out there somewhere but you'll never find him if you keep clinging on to me."

The residents of the Tendo training hall were starting to understand the situation. Okami's eyes filled with tears. "But you are my brother! If you weren't then my brother would be dead! So you are my brother!!" She sobbed and latched herself onto his arm crying into his chest. Ranma was in the shock he got into every time he saw a girl cry. Even after all this time, he still wasn't used to it.

The girl had cried herself to sleep so they left her on Akane's bed and they went back downstairs. Once there, Ranma's father turned and stared him in the face. "Explain."

Ranma sighed. "This is going to take a while..." So the family sat and waited.

Okami- Ha! Cliffy! You guys really are going to hate me for this ne? Or...you can be angry at my stupid little brother who is hogging the computer and when he's not; he makes me play his account on RuneScape and slaps me if I make him angry. I should make this angst fic with him in it...but that would be more of a biography.


	3. Chapter 3

Okami- Konichi'wa!

Tora- ...oh Kami-sama...

"Well...it happened when I was still in China. I had gotten separated from my pop and was wondering around with no real place in mind..."

_Flashback..._

Ranma (in male form) was walking down a road wondering where he was and where his no good father was.

A scream suddenly went across the small forest glade. As he was taught, Ranma would protect the weak so he went to check it out.

Ranma comes upon a little black haired girl being cornered by some bandits. She's glaring at them and they laugh.

"There's no place left to run little girl. Just give up and come with us..." The bandits all started advancing on the girl. Then there was a flash of white and two of the six men fell down unconscious.

The girl looks up. She sees a certain pigtailed martial artist in a white gi in front of her in a battle stance.

"Who the hell are you?"

Without waiting for an answer, the remaining bad guys rushed towards Ranma with knifes and other weapons.

Blurring out of sight, Ranma took out five of the people and left the leader looking on his fallen men and the young man in front of him with an angry expression.

The girl watches with wide eyes. Then Ranma proceeded to beat the (enter bad word here) out of the leader.

He turned back to the girl to ask if she was alright when she jumped on him and shouted "Oniisan! (I think that's 'respected older brother'...)"

The girl then got off Ranma and smiled.

"I knew you were still alive big brother!"

"Hold on! I don't have a little sister!"

"..."

"Look kid, you've got the wrong guy. I'm not your brother."

The girl took out a photo and handed it to Ranma. Ranma looked at it and choked. It was a picture of a little boy that looked a lot like him when he was that age. The photo was very old so he guessed that this wasn't a recent photo.

"Okay so I looked like this guy, but I'm not your brother!"

"Yes you are! I've been searching for you for years and I finally found you! When the people told me that you were dead I wouldn't believe them so I went out to find you!"

She hugged him again and began to sob. As always, Ranma can't stand girls crying so he couldn't do anything.

"Y-you promised (sob) me before y-you l-left that (sniff) you'd n-never forget me! You t-told me you'd be back!"

She then cried until she had fallen asleep. Ranma sat there and eventually had to watch over the girl until she woke up. Then she'd told him her name was Okami.

"Yeah well...Okami...I'm not your brother...okay? My name's Ranma."

"You must have gotten amnesia! But that's okay Ra-san! I'm happy just knowing you're alive oniisan!"

After a long while (about three days) Ranma was able to get away from Okami. He'd told her that he's in the middle of a training journey so he'd have to leave.

Okami said she'd come with him. He told her to go home and try not to follow him because it's too dangerous. She finally agreed and Ranma left, hoping she'd forget about him and get on with her life.

_End flashback..._

Akane stood in shock.

"I can't get rid of her without hurting her feelings. I think it might be highly possible that her real brother is dead...but if she knew that, it'll devastate her. Do you understand Akane? I can't tell her the real truth...even though she'd never believe it and I have no proof."

"So what exactly happened to her brother? Did she tell you why he left or anything?"

"Nope. She'd just smile and say that I didn't need to worry about that now that she's found me again..."

Akane couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. She was a strange girl. One minute she's a happy and cheerful little kid and if you mention her brother being dead of anything like that she'll cry.

For once, Akane wasn't angry at Ranma. She wasn't angry at Okami either. She wasn't angry. Sure she didn't like the way Okami would hug Ranma but after hearing the story...

It was then that Akane realized that this wasn't Ranma's fault. And she remembered all the other times it wasn't Ranma's fault.

'Ranma was right...I do blame him fro everything before letting him explain...'

Then Okami woke up and she said it was alright and she would be okay after a while.

But Okami had said that she was going to stay with them. Ranma wasn't too happy but since he could do nothing about it, he let her.

Okami- ...I think I got writers block...


	4. Chapter 4

Okami- I am finally coming back! School is mean to me and so is my mom for grounding me with no computer just because I didn't do so well on a couple of measly tests!

Kurai- Couple? Don't make me laugh! You got a blank circle for you Spanish quiz!

Okami- I NEVER WANTED TO LEARN SPANISH ANYWAY!!!! AND SAY ZERO LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!!

Kurai- Touché'

Chapter four

Ranma sighed. Okami was following him everywhere. Well...not EVERYWHERE she would stay a couple of feet away from any bathroom that he'd go into.

Ranma was annoyed. But Okami was so sweet. She'd get sad when he told her to leave him alone. And he couldn't make himself force her away.

The next day...

Akane didn't like a girl being so close to Ranma but she knew that it was only a sibling love...at least what Okami was feeling.

Akane knew that Ranma was going to use the poor girl...that pervert!

Akane had begun to think of the strange girl as a younger sister...Kasumi liked Okami too...

Nabiki on the other hand...had made a ton of yen for people who wanted to know who Okami was.

Ukyo understood. She even had some small play dates with the girl. It was some of the only times that Okami left Ranma's side. And luckily, Okami didn't go as far as sleeping in the same room as Ranma...

Kodachi and Kuno were idiots as ever...the Black Rose tried to poison Okami more than once. She wasn't able to succeed since Okami seemed to know that the flowers and candy were dangerous.

The Blue Thunder called Ranma a 'Foul Dark Sorcerer' who put innocent girls under his spell. Ranma beat him up.

Then, Shampoo got wind of it.

They three (Akane, Ranma and Okami) were walking home from another annoying question and battle filled day of headaches while hoping to go home to take a long hot bath...

A bicycle came down and landed on Ranma's head. Okami gave an "Ara?" While Akane fumed.

"Nihao Arien!"

Shampoo then turned and looked at Okami. "So you is Arien's sister" Shampoo raised her eyebrows," You not look strong..."

The purple haired girl then went forward and raised one of her steel maces and pointed it at the little girl. "Shampoo fight girl to see if girl worthy!"

Okami tilted her head and looked slightly confused. Ranma was bolt upright. "W-w-wait! Why are you trying to fight Okami Shampoo?"

Shampoo turned and looked at Ranma. "To see if Okami girl is strong enough to be accepted as Amazon when Arien marry Shampoo."

Akane was angry about the 'marry' comment.

Okami smiled a little. "So I have to prove myself worthy to be with my oniisan?" She smiled happily now, "THEN I'LL DO MY BEST!!"

A little while later...

The whole school had gathered for this. Nabiki was once again setting up the betting pools. It was an all to nothing for Okami.

Ranma was nervous. "Shampoo...please go easy on her..." he pleaded. Akane was also telling Shampoo to be gentle with the little girl. But her way was more...

"SHAMPOO! You're going to to be picking on a little girl? I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME HONER!"

Okami was standing there with an innocent smile. But if you noticed, she was also more stern than usual. "If I must fight you to prove that I'm his sister then I shall do my best!"

Nabiki was amazed by how the girl was bravely going to go against one of the strongest fighter in their town. A small part of her hoped that Okami would be alright. In the short time she was in their household, she'd capture everyone's hearts.

To Kasumi, she was another little sister who was always eager to learn things from her (cooking, sewing...) and was actually able to (Akane always gave up...)

To Nabiki, the happiness the black haired girl gave off would make her calm down after a stressful day of loneness and blackmail. Nabiki hid her feelings of anger and fear for keeping their family's finances hidden well. But Okami would see through them as if they were nothing. She was there to comfort her and even agree to do some scams to help.

Akane adored Okami like a younger sister. She didn't like how that perverted Ranma seemed to like having a girl hang off his neck all the time but, the way Okami talked about Ranma's good sides was a thing that made Akane doubt herself once more. Was Ranma really a jerk?

There was event he time that Akane had, had another fight with Ranma and hit into the clouds with her mallet of doom. Okami began to cry a bit and she asked Akane why she did that...

Flashback...

_Tears rolled down Okami's face as she ran up to her room (Akane's room really but they were sharing) and shouted that her oniisan was going to die soon._

_Akane had tried to comfort the girl and was taken aback when Okami glared at her through her bangs and asked why 'big sis Akane' wanted to kill Ranma._

_Akane was taken aback and she even told Okami sincerely that she was just acting out of anger and didn't really mean it. Which was true...Akane had stubbed her toe on a rock and blamed Ranma for it (how she was able to...I'll never know)_

_The youngest Tendo daughter remembered Okami's happy smile and her cries of "I'm glad big sis Akane doesn't hate oniisan!"_

End flashback...

And now, as the mallet wielding tomboy watched the crowds gathering to see the fight, she couldn't help but pray that Okami would be alright and that Shampoo would go easy on the girl. She wasn't even angry that Ranma was promising to have a meal at Shampoo's Ramen shop to make her go a bit easier and to not use her bonbori (did I spell this right?).

End chapter

Okami- The fight is next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Okami- I am so sorry for being gone for so long! But I have a life (believe it or not) outside of my fanfiction…

Well, when I read your reviews to try and get some ideas, some of them made me have to change the way I wanted to go with the story…but I'll still keep it pretty much the same way I wanted it to go…

Chapter 5

The match

Okami stood ready. Shampoo had her bonbori out and raised. Ranma banged his head on the wall. 'She's still going to use weapons after I've begged her?'

Cologne was there as well. She was watching the little girl intently. 'That's strange, I can't sense anything from that girl…she's completely calm…' Cologne grinned (or at least she tried to) as she made her conclusion that this girl had potential.

She stood upright on her long stick and announces the fights begin!

Shampoo gave a battle cry and leapt forward with her bonbori. Okami dodged but just barley. She ducked under another blow that the Amazon had sent and kicked the purple haired girl's legs from under her.

Shampoo used one hand to launch herself up into the air backwards to land several yards away on her feet. The Amazon's thought patterns were something like 'Sister Girl good…much better than too too violent girl but not good as Shampoo…'

Okami was feeling kind of worried. She just had to win! Or else this girl would take her brother away and say that she wasn't worthy of being his sister! After that bandit attack all those years ago, she'd trained herself so that she wouldn't be in those situations anymore!

Narrowing her eyes, she swore to herself that if she would lose…she'd at least make it a draw!

As if answering a silent command, the two girls once again began to attack. Only this time, Okami was on the offensive. She threw punch after kick but Shampoo would block with her weapons or dodge.

On the sidelines Akane and Ranma (plus nearly everyone else) were trying desperately to pick their mouths up off the ground. Akane turned to Ranma.

"She can fight?!"

Ranma just looked dazed.

"I never knew that…and she…I can't believe it but I think some of those move's are from my 'Anything Goes Style'…"

Akane realized that she'd seen Okami watching Ranma spar every morning with his father and that she was looking as if she was trying to memorize those moves…

Turning to the battle Akane couldn't help but feel jealous. Okami was doing better than she'd ever done against Shampoo.

Okami fought to regulate her breathing as she felt herself getting tired…'This isn't a fair fight!' she thought 'Shampoo's got weapons and she'd older and stronger than me!'

Shampoo must have realized this too because she dropped her bonbori and proceeded to use her fist (which wasn't much better if you actually think about it…)

Cologne must have decided the match was unfair for she ordered the two to stop. Okami collapsed to the ground and breathed heavily. Shampoo was slightly out of breath herself.

Cologne went up to Okami. "Well child…you have great potential. And so we will accept you gladly into our Amazon tribe when Shampoo marries your brother."

Ranma was in shock while Akane was angry that the old woman was suggesting that Ranma WILL marry Shampoo. Okami seemed to think that also because she tilted her head to the side and asked how Ra-san could marry two girls…

"What do you mean?" Cologne asked although she already knew.

"Uncle Soun says that Ra-san's going to marry big sis Akane…"

Shampoo scoffed. Cologne wondered if she could try and get Okami to realize that Shampoo was the perfect girl…after all, the elder had seen that Okami was very good at making her son-in-law think a certain way without knowing it…yes…this girl could come in handy…

End chapter

Okami- There! I finally updated! And to the reviewer, you happy about this?


	6. Chapter 6

Okami- I am finally back…did anyone even miss me? So sorry! I had to try to make sure I kept most of the characters in character…Akane seems…a whole lot nicer though…I'm still working on that. And some more character development…though it might confuse a lot of you…bear with me 'kay?

Chapter Six

The Stick Dude Dies

After the battle everyone asked Okami where the heck she learned how to fight. She responded and I quote "I learned by watching!"

To that, the Tendo family wondered if maybe Ranma and this girl were really related…what she'd just said was awfully similar to Ranma's ability to learn moves after seeing them several times.

Ranma was…you could say, amazed. He wondered what the little seemingly innocent girl in front of him was really capable of…

Akane was jealous. Jealous with a capital 'J' and she hated herself for it. A part of her wanted to do what she did each time anyone outdid her, destroy them with her 'Mallet of Painful Doom' but after this past several days (yes…it has only been days…it just seems much longer…and to let you know, they are on some sort of long vacation so Kuno's not here until school starts again…I'll bring him in later…) she loved this little girl. Like the little sister she's always wanted but never had.

And to even consider attacking her made Akane's eyes widen in fear. Of herself. Was she really some vengeful beast that wouldn't think before destroying something? And the way Okami looked at her with those tears streaming down her face when she'd hit Ranma for no reason was still fresh on her mind…

(I noticed that I haven't yet included a whole lot of important characters…I'll be showing Kuno, Kodachi (shiver), Mousse (how in the name of Ra do you spell his name? And why the heck was he named after a product?), Ryoga (one of the few character I actually like…I know that he's a good person! But if he would just stop being so stupid all the time! He was a inch close to being my favorite character in Ranma 1/2), a lot more of Ukyo, the Amazons and even…Hoposai…plus some guest characters…)

Cologne had acknowledged Okami as her 'son-in-law's' sister and was giving her strange looks. But when Okami had seen how Shampoo was crushing her brother and the way Akane seemed angry when she did that, the black haired girl had managed to talk Shampoo into stopping for a while.

Even now they didn't know how she did it. Apparently she convinced Shampoo that maybe Ranma didn't like it when she hugged him so hard. Shampoo agreed to stop hugging unless she asked first.

And right now, it was back to school. Okami was going to attend classes with them because she had a long talk with principle Kuno about how she would like learning some advanced stuff…and besides, Hanako-sensei really liked her company.

And that was why Okami walked besides Akane as she and Ranma went on their way to school. Okami watched Ranma on the fence. "Can I try?"

"Um…sure…just be careful…you might fall…"

She smiled "Na! I practiced something like that before (in real life I have tried walking on things like that...it's easy if you go at the right speed…)"

She attempted to climb onto the fence…although it was quite hard because she was so small. Ranma grabbed her hand and hoisted her up.

After a little bit of waving back and forth, she steadied herself and went slowly behind Ranma. Akane was feeling jealous again. At least Okami wasn't going as easy as Ranma…having to wave her arms now and then.

The school gates loomed nearer. Ranma was wondering suddenly why he didn't get splashed on the way to school like he always did. So lost in his ponderings was he that he nearly missed the annoying voice shouting out the age old, "Satome you foul sorcerer! Release the pigtailed girl and my beauteous Akane!"

Ranma jumped over to Kuno with his usual smirk. "Hey Kuno! Long time no see huh?"

"I will free those girls from your evil spell so that they can realize that they truly love me!" He swung his wooden sword (what's it called again?) and Ranma stood on it.

Everyone seemed to forget about Okami who was watching from the sidelines. Her eyes narrowed and seeming to scan everything happening. From another failed attack from Kuno to the bird attacking this pale student on the third floor.

"Um…sis Akane?" She asked. "Wha…oh! Okami! Sorry for not telling you…"

Akane got irritated from the fact that they were going to be late. "Kuno is always trying to kill Ranma…"

As soon as she said this, she wanted to take it back. Okami's eyes turned angry. Akane rarely saw Okami angry. Once was when she walked in on the dumb panda telling Okami that she's better stay away from Ranma before she infects him with a weakness. The girl had mangled him quite badly.

Thinking back on that, Akane realized Okami got much better when she was angry…

And right now…Kuno was staring at the girl in question as she stood in front of Ranma, glaring.

"Hark! Why has thou child prevent me from slaying the horrid sorcerer?"

(Oh kami-sama…I've been reading too much Shakespeare…)

Ranma was wondering why Okami was in front of him. Then he sensed her aura. 'Oh crap…she's angry…'

Okami on the other hand was staring at Kuno like he was some (please excuse me here…I REALLY don't like Kuno) disgusting slimy faggot that had been found slimming up your favorite belongings and you now had a long sharp object in your hands and a will to kill/murder/annihilate/asphyxiate/assassinate… (I could go on forever…as is the depth of my hatred…)

Kuno, being such an imbecile didn't notice the peril he was now in.

1. He had a will to kill Ranma or at least hurt him. And that aggravates Okami to no end.

2. He called Okami a child. Which makes her think that he thinks of her as something lower than himself.

"Ra-san is not a horrid monster. And as for foul sorcerer, I highly doubt that he'd abuse his powers as a necromancer and 'capture' some people who you clearly just want for yourself and are making the most ridiculous excuses to convince yourself that the only reason they don't want you is because of some enchantment."

It took everyone a while to comprehend what the little girl just said. Apparently, she was quite good with her vocabulary when angered.

Kuno was too much of an idiot to know just what Okami was saying but somehow came to the conclusion that she was another poor maiden trapped under the magical influence of that foul Satome.

"Do not worry thy innocent maiden! The BLUE THUNDER shall free you!" With that he ran to strike Ranma.

Bad move dimwit.

In a flash and a blur of movement, Okami was holding his sword in her hands. The kendoist was grabbing air and looked at her. Her head bowed down to make those ebony bangs hand over her eyes.

Then slowly, the hands that held the sword squeezed the said item until it couldn't take anymore and snapped under the pressure.

Raising her head she gave Kuno a grin that was so unlike her. A contrived and twisted smirk that made those who saw it shudder in fear.

She held up the splintered end of the sword and looked at it. Then turning her head to stare at Kuno out of the corner of her eyes she said calmly, "As I thought, you are useless without your stick…"

Akane was…scared. What was wrong with Okami to make her act this way? Of course, she had been this cold and malicious to Ranma's father as well but…this was plain scary.

"D-demon!"

That was all Kuno could say as he squeaked and backed away from the cold being before him.

The browned eyed girl tilted her head to the side and stayed there.

The bell wasn't ringing for some reason and it seemed like time itself was slowing. The crowed of students gathered around and could do nothing else but watch the events that took place.

Holding the third of the sword she had, Okami ran up and slashed Kuno with whatever was left of his weapon. A rip came across Kuno's gi and a red line formed on his chest. A line which opened up to spill blood.

Landing back three yards away from the poetry spouting freak, Okami now had an emotionless mask set in place. She didn't show any emotion as Kuno fainted from blood loss. The wound was thin but there was heavy bleeding.

Tossing the wood to the ground she turned her back to the 'Blue Thunder' and went up to Ranma.

Ranma was scared. Holding back a whimper he braced himself. And nearly died of shock when Okami smiled a real smile at him. Not the icy smirk but her usual warm expression of joy.

All the ice from just seconds before seemed to had melted once it's vengeance had been satisfied.

It frightened Ranma to see the changes so rapidly but his adoration of the girl was still there. Ranma loved Okami, loved the sweet little girl who was unlike the other girls in his life, one who didn't want to get married or kill him. One who was willing to be friends…to talk things out and just be there with him.

'A love greater than that of a true sister…' he thought.

(To let you know, Ranma is not in love with Okami. It's the kind of love to someone close to you…but not the romantic love, it can't be explained…)

And there was still the coldness inside her that he'd just witnessed. '_Frozen _' was what came to mind. How was it possible for such a person to exist? He knew she was angry…but it wasn't as if he'd gotten hurt of anything…what had made her get like that?

So many questions. Was Okami…dangerous? But she's only been equal to Shampoo…how'd she get so powerful? This was too much for him.

Ranma knew he should fear her. She was a lot more than what he thought…there was a darkness inside her that was beyond the old man's (Hoposai) level of evil. '_Like a demon in an angel's skin..._' But here she was, a thing of pure light and innocence…the pigtailed boy didn't know what to think anymore.

Pain in his head.

A hand came and pressed against his head. Okami asked him if he was alright since he seemed like he was in pain. '_Pain? Yes...pain…my mind can't tell if it should trust you or not…_'

Whatever was to happen next was stopped by the bell ringing at that moment. That one loud metallic tone. Time seemed to start again. Many kids running into the school screaming about how they were now late and were going to be punished.

Akane could only stare forward as Okami dragged both her and Ranma to classes. A smile on her face and her black hair billowing out behind her.

Somewhere far away, a figure was stirring. _'So…it has begun…'_

End chapter

Okami- Strange ne? Told you that this would be confusing…I swear it will be explained! Please just don't be angry if the next chapter takes too long to come up…


	7. Chapter 7

Ookami- Wow…I swear you guys are really good! A couple of your reviews were nearly identical to what it was I was thinking of going with in this story…

To clear up the questions…you'll need to continue reading (just as soon as I finish writing) and I'll try my best to make things easier for you guys…

About the dramatic change in Okami's personality…um…not sure how to explain…it was just like that…she has strange powers that activate at random times…I'll get more into that later…

And one of my chapters had the Kuno family already introduced…that was an error…lets just say Okami's only met Kuno, Shampoo and Ukyo right now…

And so sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 7

Kisaki Okonomiaki (dear Ra please tell me I spelled that right)

(Whoever can figure out the meaning of this title gets my compliments!)

Things seemed to return to normal…so easily that it seemed unnatural.

But although Kuno (baka) was still in the hospital from a strange coma, life was relatively normal.

Thinking back now, the Ranma cast figured that they should've been more suspicious. But as always, you never realize anything until it's over with.

About two days after the Kuno incident, the first disaster struck. It was the first of many to come.

How this started?

Ukyo was eating lunch and also, sitting next to Ranma. Akane was irritated but she tried to keep her cool in front of Okami. Instead, she tried to get Ranma to eat the nice sandwich she'd made for him.

It was a completely different story for our pigtailed martial artist though. On the one hand, he could have some of U-chan's delicious okonomiaki…or try that strange purplish blue glob that Akane was claiming to be a ham sandwich.

He. Did. Not. Want. To. Know.

One possibility saved him from eating mallet, but would probably kill him…the other was a much more preferable choice if it weren't for the mallet of doom that seemed to be magnetic to his skull…and the said mallet was currently hanging loosely in his 'uncute fiancé's' hand.

Somehow, the gods choose this time to bless Ranma for once in his pitiful life. Okami had made a lunch for him. '_Then again…this might be a bad thing…_'

Okami's lunch looked like soggy white…worms…

Akane and Ukyo were watching intently. After all, looks can be deceiving…maybe Okami's food wasn't that bad…it still looked like a bowl of albino worms though.

Okami had been making this meal by herself without help. No one knew what she'd done to make it. But deciding that her…noodles (yes…Ranma is quite sure that they must be noodles…he hopes) were the safest choice, after all, who could possibly have worse cooking than Akane?

Picking up his chopsticks Ranma slurped up one of the noodles. He chewed slowly and swallowed. The three girls were staring at him. Two hoping for him NOT to drop dead and the other wondering if she'd added enough flavoring.

Moments of silence passed. Then, slowly, surly, Ranma picked up a couple more noodles and began to eat slowly.

"How is it Ra-san?"

Ranma swallowed again.

"It's not BAD…but…it's not good either…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Putting the bowl down slowly, Ranma sighed before looking up at Okami. "There's no taste."

There were two 'THUMPS' as Akane and Ukyo fell over. Ranma shrugged and returned to eating. It may not have taste but it was quite filling…

After school…

Okami walked next to Ukyo and Akane on the ground as Ranma was at his usual place on the fence. Okami was sniffing slightly and mumbling about how she'd never get to be a good cook.

Ukyo was trying to cheer her up.

"Well…at least it's edible right?"

Akane snorted and suddenly found that sidewalk she was standing on quite interesting.

Okami wiped away some tears before they fell.

"But when I tasted it…it tasted okay to me…"

Ukyo patted her back. "Hey sugar, maybe noodles isn't for you…" Okami suddenly looked straight into the chef's eyes. "Can you teach me to make okonomiaki big sis Ukyo?"

Several things happened after that very innocent statement.

Akane missed a step and nearly fell onto the sidewalk. Ukyo froze up. And Ranma, who'd been walking on the fence, fell.

The splash woke the teen girls from their trance. After running over to the fence they suddenly realized that Okami had never seen Ranma's cursed form before.

Ukyo turned to look at Okami sweetly. "Um…okay Okami! I'll teach you! Now just follow me…" Ukyo began leading Okami away from the scene of terror.

As soon as they were out of sight, Akane went to the edge and watched as Ranma-chan came up to the surface spluttering and coughing. Having to hold your breath at last minute isn't a nice sight.

"Damn it!" Ranma-chan growled. Akane sighed. The two decide to go get some hot water.

Meanwhile…

"Like this?"

A splat followed the question and Ukyo had to exercise extreme self control. This WAS the girls first time flipping the batter after all…

The said batter was dripping off the ceiling.

"You're doing it too hard…and try waiting for it to cook first before cooking the other side alright?"

"Oh! Okay! That's what Kasumi oneechan says sometimes too…"

Okami tried again.

Ukyo turned back to her customers who were watching Okami staring at the batter and wondering if it's cooked yet. One of the people there asked Ukyo, "Is that your little sister or something?"

"Oh, no, she's the sister of my fiancé!"

Everyone smiled. "And you're teaching her to cook! That's so sweet!"

Ukyo smiled. Behind her, Okami managed to flip the batter correctly.

"Uo-san! I did it!"

Ukyo smiled at the cute nickname Okami made for her and patted Okami's head. Okami giggled.

"Good job! Now try adding toppings and flavor!"

The little girl began flinging mushrooms at the okonomiaki and having one hell of a time with it. "Look! A face! A face!"

Ranma and Akane chose that moment to walk in. "Hey Ukyo! How's Okami doing?"

"Fine. She adding toppings now…"

They turn to look at the girl who was making her 5th and having fun by the looks of it. Some of the customers asked if maybe they could try one.

Ukyo was watching Okami. The little girl was fast…probably because all her okonomiaki's were mushroom and no other topping.

"Hey Okami-chan…want to try a different topping?"

"Nah…I like mushrooms best!"

"Um…okay then…"

Just then, the door was opened and a man walked in. "One menu please." He said gruffly as he sat down on a table.

The man was tall. His head almost touched the ceiling. He had blonde hair and sharp blue eyes underneath his dark shades. Dressed in a black suit and with his stoic expression and dark demeanor, several of the customers were already either moving to a table farther away or sweating nervously and praying to the gods that he doesn't look at them.

Ukyo handed the menu to Ranma who gave it to the man. There was silence in the restaurant…except for Okami who didn't seem to notice the man and was giggling as she flipped yet another okonomiaki.

The man sat for a while, reading the menu and listening to Okami give off a particularly high squeal as the batter fell with a funny sounding splat.

"Shut up you bitch!"

The man slammed the menu down and turned to glare at the girl who had stopped and was now staring at him and with tears beginning to form at the corner of her brownish eyes.

All children hate being shouted at.

Ranma and the girls found their fear evaporating into anger as the little girl began to cry. "Hey!" Ukyo glared at the man. "Sir, that was completely uncalled for! If you'd wanted quiet you could have just politely asked her to quiet down! Shouting at her is wrong!"

Akane was trying to comfort the said girl as she huddled in a corner bawling. Ranma was standing between the man and the girls, for in the case he needed to protect them.

"I can say what I want! Now give me the special." He tossed the menu onto the table with a slap and leaned back in his chair.

Ranma had had enough. Going forward until he was standing in front of the gajin (foreigner) and glared. Unconsciously releasing his ki as he went. "Sir. I would suggest you apologize to my friend U-chan and especially to Okami!"

The stranger slowly took off his dark shades. Turning his head slightly he said coldly, "Make me."

End chapter

Ookami- Oh kami-sama! I finally finished! Now I can relax!

Fen- What do you mean relax! You have to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Do you not remember how long you made your readers wait!

Ookami- Oh shit! You're right!

(Runs off to type some more)

Fen- Yes readers, thank me for make that baka keep updating!

Ookami- I heard that!


	8. Random chapter 1

Ookami- I am so sorry that I haven't finished the updates, you'd probably hate me for doing this but, until I can finish the real chapter, here's a random scene for you people…don't kill me…

Random Take 1

Inside Ookami's realm…

Ookami speaking…

"People have often wondered just what the hell is going on in the minds of the Kuno family. But most of us find ourselves too scared to even think about it.

Today, I, Ookami, plan to find out just what makes their family tick. Join me as I delve into their minds…their very souls and see the insanity within…

…

…

…

Like hell I will…"

Ookami tries to sneak off but gets her sleeve grabbed by something. She turns around to see that her arm got caught in the portal that she'd set up earlier to lead into the minds of the Kunos…

"HOLY SHIT!"

Screaming her head off, Ookami found herself sucked into the mind of Kuno the sword idiot…

Meanwhile…

In the world of Ranma ½, Kuno sighed as he lay in the hospital bed. _'That demon girl works for that Foul Sorcerer…I know she does…'_

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from a hole in the ceiling and struck him in the head. His eyes grew wide and his hair stood on end until the light faded and Kuno fell back down with a blanker than usual expression on his face.

Inside Kuno's head…

Kuno looked around. Where was he? And who was that strange little girl baking away from him muttering, "Getawaygetawaygetaway…"

Opening his mouth, he decided to speak. "Good noon young maiden. Where art we? How has thou got here?"

"Fuckin' shit…he's talking like some guy from Shakespeare…"

The girl backed away more and had taken out a long steel sword from nowhere. "Calm down Ookami…he can't hurt you…if he tries I'll just have to kill him…"

Kuno took another step forward and ultimately sealed his fate. "AHH! DIE YOU FREAK!" Ookami's sword came down and smacked Kuno over the head.

All is quiet as Kuno's dead body dropped to the ground. Then…

"OH CRAP THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I JUST KILLED OFF ONE OF THE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS IN Ranma 1/2!"

That day, Ookami had a huge amount of work to do, rewriting time and deleting that moment from anime history.

End Random

Ookami- (Sobs)


	9. Chapter 8

Ookami- And so…next chapter! (At long last)

Chapter Eight

(Singing) We are the Men in Black…

(NO! That had NOTHING to do with this story…I had just suddenly realized that the black suit guy reminded me of those alien investigator people…)

The tension in the room was so thick it might as well be used for okonomiyaki batter.

The man and Ranma stood facing each other. Ranma in the battle stance of the Anything Goes School and the man in something that looked like a mix of karate and fencing… (Is that even possible?)

Okami had clamed down somewhat and was watching the scene before her. Brownish eyes wide in a mix of shock and pride. Her brother was going to fight that jerk for ruining her honor!

As if answering a silent command, the two men leapt at each other at the same time. Ranma started with a jab at the man's abdomen but the man blocked and kicked at Ranma's legs, hoping to mess with Ranma's balance.

But the pigtailed boy saw it coming and he used his other hand to catch the man's leg and flipped him. The man bought his arms up and used them to catch the ground and use the momentum to flip back right-side-up.

(Since it'll be annoying to write 'The man' over and over, I'll call this man Bob from now on, if you hate the name, then good. You're supposed to hate his name.)

The two men once again faced each other. Ranma decided to go and use his special attacks. "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire!"

(I can't spell real attack…)

The multi-punch attack caught his opponent off guard and he was driven into the wall for a couple more split seconds before Ranma's attack ended.

Bob was battered and bruised and lay on the ground in a faint. Ranma stood back and winced. He really didn't like picking on the weak but he did just defend Okami…

The said girl leapt up and hugged Ranma tightly. "That was cool Ra-san!"

Ranma smiled and ruffled her hair. Ukyo was tossing Bob outside and came back in with a huge smile. "That was nice work Ran-chan."

Akane smiled but had to suppress a small bit of jealous anger at the fact that Okami got to hug Ranma and he was being affectionate with her.

The rest of the day went without much incident and the group soon forgot all about Bob. But Bob didn't forget about them.

Hours after being thrown out, Bob woke up and snarled angrily as the pain from his bruises shot through his chest and arms.

'_They will pay…I must inform master about this…'_

As he staggered away he thought about what had happened. That little girl looking at him with fear…more fear than she should be…

Bob stopped suddenly. What if…what if that bratty little girl was **her**?

'_I really must inform master of this, if it is really **her** then the master would be so pleased…'_

"Waahaahaahaa (Ow my rib…) haahaahaa!"

In the Tendo dojo, Okami stared off out the window, a small frown on her face. 'Damn…I hope I wasn't found out…' she turned and shut the window tightly before burrowing herself under the bed sheets.

'I'll worry about this tomorrow…'

End chapter

Ookami- Yay! A plotline is starting to come up!


	10. random chapter 2

Ookami- Random is good…sometimes

Random Chapter two

Ookami sighed as more paperwork was handed to her by a rather attractive red haired teen with green eyes. "Ugh…do I really have all this work to do Kurama?"

"Yes Ookami, you killed Kuno and since he wasn't supposed to die you now have to sort through all the documents and fix that mistake you've made."

"Damn I hate this…"

"You wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't killed him you know."

"Shuddup Kurama…he was practically begging to have his guts ripped out…"

"Anger management Ookami…"

"Whatever…"

Ookami hit a button on the side of the desk and spoke into a small microphone. "Yugi please come to the 4th office, repeat, Yugi Motou please come to the 4th office…"

The door opened slowly and a cute little boy with tri-colored hair poked his head in. "Um…yes Ookami-san?"

"Good you're here…finish the writing on these papers would ya?"

She handed Yugi a huge stack of papers. The teen wobbled form the weight. "W-w-what?"

"Arigatou Yugi-san!"

Ookami ran out of the office as fast as she could, leaving a rather surprised Kurama and a close to tears Yugi.

Moral of this story…

Never do work yourself if you can pawn it off on some other poor soul…

In the distance you hear Ookami's maniacal laughter as she hid in the 5th floor closet.

End random Chapter


	11. Chapter 9

Ookami- please forgive me, I actually finished the chapter but then my computer got everything deleted (again!) and so I have to retype it…oh, and school got in the way too…

Chapter nine

Okami

_Master, I have found her_

_The girl?_

_Yes…she is alive…_

_Destroy her; she is the last of her family line…_

_Yes master…_

The room is now empty except for the master person. He folds his hands together and frowns.

_We killed her relatives one by one, even that blasted brother of hers who took out so many of our men before he went down…the girl is dangerous and we must kill her before her power awakens fully…_

He gave a cold smile

_Once she's wiped out her clan will be no more…and I shall rule this world with no opposition…_

Dark laughter echoed through the stone building as the master devised his plan to annihilate the last living member of the Yoinokuchi clan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Weeeee!"

Okami laughed joyously as she rode piggyback on Ranma's shoulders. The two were having fun boding as a brother and sister would (think of how close Jounouchi and Shizuka are.)

The incident with the okonomiyaki seemed to get the two closer than ever. Ranma didn't care anymore if he and Okami weren't related; it was great having a little sister, a girl in his life who wasn't blackmailing him, trying to marry him or both.

Cologne had tried to brainwash Okami and get her to tell Ranma to marry Shampoo but that had ended rather horribly. The herbs and spells apparently had little to no effect and only succeed to make the girl angry.

That had made them all a bit worried. Okami was getting stronger everyday and it was disturbing. She even lifted a boulder that even Ryoga would have had trouble with.

Speaking of Ryoga, he hadn't show up at all during the time Okami was here and Ranma was starting to wonder if Okami would ever meet the lost boy.

And of course according to the twisted law of the universe, Ranma was making another ten feet leap off a rooftop with Okami cheering on his shoulders when he spotted the pig-boy walking down the street with his head turning to look at the place around him as he tried to find out just where the heck he was.

"Hey Okami…"

"Yeah onii-san?"

"Wanna meet one of my friends?"

"Are they going to be as annoying as Kuno-baka?"

"Sorta…but Ryoga's a lot better…"

Ranma jumped down to land in front of the lost boy and waved. "Hi Ryoga! Long time no see!"

Said boy had jumped back, startled by his rivals sudden appearance but he soon spotted the cute little girl on the pigtailed boy's shoulders who was giving him a wide eyed innocent stare.

"Ranma! Who is that! How dare you cheat on Akane? And with a child too you…perverted molester!"

Ranma winced and prayed that he hadn't done a wrong thing by letting Ryoga meet Okami and insult her dear beloved brother.

Kuno still wasn't out of the hospital, and Cologne was quiet for almost a week after Okami had locked them in a room together and beat the old woman into a pulp. Ranma shivered, even he couldn't defeat Cologne (or Happosai and Okami had accomplished that already.)

As expected, Okami's eyes narrowed and she shot forward (jumped off Ranma) and pounded Ryoga right on his head. The boy smashed into the ground with a sickening crack and Okami began a yelling feast.

"Ra-san is my **elder brother**! How **dare** you even suggest something so **disgusting**! You call him a pervert for being near his own sister; it's the guy who assumes something so gross who's the perverted one you **sick**, **twisted**, **hateful**, **detestable**, **repulsive**…"

"Um…Okami…I think he gets the message…"

"…**god damned** little piece of **panda shit**!" She finished.

"Okami! Watch your language! I don't know where you learned such words!"

"Gomenasai Ra-san…I got carried away…"

"Whatever…we'd better get Ryoga to Dr. Tofu's place…"

End Chapter

Ookami- I wanted to make it longer but it's almost nine-o-clock and that means I have to go to bed…dumb parents…


	12. random chapter 3

Ookami- I'm thinking of reposting my other story (that I have repeatedly deleted since no one liked it but me) it's called Ookami's Realm and it's a fanfiction in which each chapter is going to be a one-shot on anything (as long as its anime related) I rather liked that idea of random stories…like people could review and tell me what kind of fanfiction they want to see and I'll try it out to see if anyone likes that idea enough for me to actually write about it…

Random Chapter Three

(Did you know that these random chapters are actually small excerpts from Ookami's Realm?)

Ookami walked through the hallways of the building as she thought about how she was supposed to write a fanfiction on Digimon Frontier about how Takuya gets turned into Flamon again.

"That would be so kawaii…" She squealed. Poor Ookami had been struck with love-at-first-sight when she saw Flamon.

(Image url down there)

Tdf n.dark-stars.n et/Tdfn/Frontier/Epguide/Images/22-03.jpg

Naruto was just sitting in the hallway eating some ramen when Ookami suddenly shouted and ran towards the nearest office. He blinked and then decided it wasn't as important as ramen (then again, nothing is as important as ramen)

Ookami had decided she was going to write a fanfiction where Takuya gets stuck as Flamon (again). _'After all it really isn't fair that he only shows up for one episode…'_

Rubbing her hands she began laughing diabolically and the inhabitants of Ookami's Realm all shuddered as the insane mirth seemed to stretch and creep like mist, engulfing them all…

Someone sighed. "Sounds like she came up with another idea for a fanfiction…"

Besides the elf a black haired boy shivered. "You don't think Ookami is going to include us do you, Rune?"

A green haired man spoke up then (draping his arm around the younger one as he did) "Don't worry Rath she doesn't write many Dragon Knight fanfictions, the most she'll include us would be in a multi-cross-over or something…"

"Thanks Thatz…"

"No prob' Rath."

End random chapter

Ookami- Ookami's Realm is a world I made up where I let a whole bunch of anime characters live in. I also drag them off to write fanfiction now and then…


	13. Chapter 10

Ookami- Thank you to Saviek who was the only person who actually bothered to answer my question. Your prize is…

A new chapter!

I know…kinda lame but who cares…fine, another prize…

Ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/24518845/

Artwork…

Chapter Ten

The pig-boy

Ryoga's first thought as his mind swam its way through a haze of sleep was that he had a huge headache. _'Did I get drunk again?'_

He cracked his eyes open and saw a little girl with dark hair and strange eyes that seemed to shift between dark brown and an eerie golden yellow.

His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. So this girl claimed to be Saotome's sister…and she beat him into a pulp for saying something shrewd about Ranma.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

He scrambled on the bed to try and get away from the girl with the promise of death and pain in her eyes. "DON'T HURT MEEE!"

Okami raise an eyebrow as she watched the bandana idiot cower in fear. For some reason it made her glad to know that she could cause such terror in human hearts. _'I guess my awakening is almost here…'_

Ranma chose that time to enter the room. "Oh hey there Ryoga, I see you finally woke up…"

Ryoga was relived to see his long time rival. Ranma may be a perverted, cheating jerk but he wouldn't give someone wounds that bleed (the dude was too kind…)

Ranma placed a hand on Okami's head and silently asked her to leave the room. She gave her brother one last stare before she got up and left the room.

"How are you feeling Ryoga? I really must apologize about Okami there…she's a bit…protective and easily irritated by anyone who tries to harm me…"

'_Easily irritated? That's an understatement…'_

After a small talk where Ranma explained the situation, the girl thought that Ranma was her long lost brother and really enjoyed hanging out with him…

Akane came by later, she was beautiful as always and Ryoga was nervous as he stuttered and was unable to make any intelligent talk with her. Both of them never noticed golden eyes staring at them from a crack in the ceiling.

The eyes blinked and then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So…that bandana guy likes Akane onee-san…"

Smirk

"He can't have her though…even though he'll never admit it…my dear onii-sama already loves her…"

Okami left to begin plotting to get Ryoga away from Akane and her eyes flashed from gold to brown and back while she laughed sadistically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cloaked figure stood on top a high tree as the person stared down at the town of Nerima. A sneer was on their face as they clutched a small book tightly.

"I'll find you…Hopposai…"

End chapter

Ookami-Taro-sama is coming into the story soon!


	14. Chapter 11

Ookami- my apologies for the ultra-long wait!

Chapter Eleven The Cursed Fighter 

Ryoga was still nervous around Okami but he was getting better. Akane told him that as long as he didn't attempt to harm or insult Ranma in any way he'd be fine.

Okami on the other hand, was always watching Ryoga closely, almost as if she was plotting something. Ranma even went up to her and asked, "Are you plotting something?"

And she had smiled and answered, "Yup!"

Oh well, at least she's truthful…

One day during dinner, Akane ran screaming into the room as she clutched a small black piglet. The little thing was beaten up and tied up with…pantyhose?

Several more incidents occurred afterwards. Shampoo was attacked as well, and when they figured that the attacker was targeting those who had something to with the cursed springs they decided to call the Guide.

The guide told them that someone; all wrapped up in a cloak, had come to his house and demanded for the list of people to have been to the cursed springs.

Ranma growled angrily. Who was this guy? He must be strong…he beat up Ryoga and Shampoo and they were very strong fighters.

Okami was holding one of the panty hoses and seemed to be wondering what it was.

"Okami…please put that thing down…"

"Okay…"

o0o0o0o0o

That night, as everyone went to sleep, Okami snuck out of the house and went off into the night.

'Whoever this guy is…I'll find him…if he's after Ra-san I'll destroy him…'

With a dark smirk she slid into the alleyways and faded from sight.

0o0o0o0o0

"I will find him…"

The cloaked figure was sitting on the roof of a house as he stared down at the neighborhood around him. In his hands he clutched a pantyhose.

He closed his eyes slightly before snapping them open as he sensed someone behind him. He turned around fast.

'_How could someone get so close without me knowing?'_

There, sitting innocently behind him was a little girl with wide golden eyes. _'Gold eyes?'_

"Who are you?" He asked. He went into a defensive stance, prepared to fight if the girl proved to be a threat.

"Who are you after?"

Her question was asked quietly, as if she was afraid of what the answer would be.

The cloaked figure frowned.

"What does it matter who I'm after…I will find that man I hate and that is all…why do you care who I'm after…who are you anyway?"

The girl got up from her sitting position and walked up to him. He backed off slightly as he felt something…extremely wrong with the girl's aura…

"If I know who you're after, I can decide to either destroy you or help you…if any malice is directed to my brother then I will destroy you…if you are not after my brother than I can help you to get whoever you're after…"

"Who is your brother?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Not the man I'm after."

The girl's expression brightened and the cold pressure around the two lifted. Taro blinked as he saw the girl's eyes change color from gold to a soft brown color.

"Well…then I guess we could work out a deal here…so who's the guy you're after?"

Taro wasn't sure if he liked this girl for being so straightforward or if he wanted to slap her.

"I work alone…"

Taro turned to leave but saw the girl standing in front of him. _'How?'_

"Just to let you know, if you ever do need my assistance, you're welcome to ask…"

"Why do you wish to help me?"

"Well, you have no hate towards my brother…but if you keep attacking the people in this neighborhood, Ra-san's going to get involved…if I help you find whoever you're looking for, you can leave without having to somehow end up fighting my brother…"

Taro smirked. "You're quite insightful."

"I try." Came the amused reply.

"Fine…if I decide to take up your help sometime in the future…I'll contact you…"

With that Taro leaped off into the night.

Okami watched him leave before she turned around and headed back to the Tendo dojo.

'I wonder what he looks like under that cloak of his…' End Chapter 

Ookami- again, sorry for the long waits…


	15. Random Chapter 4

Ookami- Random chapter! Woot!

-Random Chapter Four- 

"What?"

"Please?"

Ookami gave Takuya (Digimon Frontier) the cutest look she could muster as she begged him to take part in her fanfiction idea.

"No way!" Takuya backed away while shaking his head so fast he was sure to be dizzy.

"But it won't even be you…it'll a random Flamon who gets sent into the human world…"

"Yeah but incase you've met some other hybrid between digi and human, I'm the only Flamon there is!"

"But it won't even be you though…"

"No way!"

A dark glint entered the girl's eyes as she lowered her head and his her face with her bangs.

"You really won't do it…even with all this asking?"

"You bet! Now if you don't mind, I have school back in my world…"

Takuya turned to leave when he felt a sharp feeling on his shoulder and he turned to see Ookami clutching him tightly, her claws sinking into his shirt.

"You'll do it whether you want to or not…"

She was looking at him with an insane stare as her eyes flashed from brown to gold.

Takuya was scared.

Ookami began dragging him down the hallway.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Correction. Takuya was **really** (like the scare your pants off, I'm so gonna die) scared.

As they passed Takuto (Fullmoon Wo Sagashite) in the halls, the cat eared shinigami gave goggle boy a pitying look.

"Good luck…"

And so, the residents of Ookami's Realm all silently thanked their own luck that they weren't the ones being dragged off to 'New Stories' hallway…

-End random chapter- 

Ookami- I'm thinking of making a fanfiction like that…


	16. Chapter 12

Ookami- this is getting weird… -Chapter Twelve- 

Ranma had a really weird dream that night.

He was a child…some where around four years old…he was in a gorgeous garden with fountains and butterflies everywhere.

Little dream Ranma laughed as he ran around the bright flowers trying to catch a large blue butterfly. He tripped and fell and to his disappointment the insect got away.

"_Waaaa!"_

He was crying while a woman dressed in formal clothing walked slowly up to him. She knelt down next to him and wiped his tears away.

"Oh my dear son…there is no need to cry…besides…" 

The woman was holding a little bundle in her arms. Dream Ranma stopped crying to hold out his arms when the woman handed him the bundle. In it was a little girl, her bright golden eyes were currently closed in slumber.

"…_You're an older brother now…"_

Dream Ranma smiled as he held the girl close. She was so warm and nice smelling.

"…_And you must protect your little sister…"_

Dream Ranma smiled at the woman.

"Promise you'll protect her like a good big brother should?"

"Yes mama! I promise!" 

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Boy that was a weird dream…' 

Ranma sat up slowly and stretched. That was when he realized he was awake before his father threw him out the window into the Koi pond. But than again, Okami used to stop the panda from doing that.

Ranma was half glad at this, Okami still didn't know about the curse…and if he worked hard at it she wouldn't find out either.

He got up and went downstairs. Maybe Kasumi was working on breakfast…

0o0o0o0o0

Kasumi hummed to herself as she chopped up the vegetables. Maybe she should go visit Doctor Tofu before her family woke up…

There was a clatter behind her and she saw Ranma coming down the stairs. "Good morning Ranma!"

"Oh…mornin' Kasumi!"

"Ranma, have you seen Okami?"

"I dunno…maybe she's in her room (Akane's room)."

"Oh…well I do need to find her, she was going to start learning spices today. Her meals are edible but that have no taste…"

Ranma nodded, he'd known that a while ago. Oh well then, he was going out training now.

Okami watched them all from her place hidden from their eyes. _'That cloaked figure last night…'_

He'd sounded so angry when talking about the man he was after. Whatever happened must have been bad…

She slowly sighed. _'If you need my help…you're welcome to ask…'_

Okami shook her head furiously. What was wrong with her today? Her brother is the only important thing here…

The image of the cloaked figure with his tall, slim body up on the rooftop with the moon casting him in shadows went into her head.

Okami felt her face get warm even as she wondered what was going on with her. _'A-am…I blushing!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Taro watched the people walk around below him. He heard them greeting each other.

"Morning Kenji!"

"Hey Nami what's up?"

"Argh, you won't believe what Suki did today…"

Taro growled. Why? Why was he cursed to go through life unable to introduce himself to others. To be able to talk to others…

It was that man's entire fault!

He clenched his eyes and his fist as it trembled with barely controlled fury. _'I've never even had any friends! And mother wouldn't introduce me to her friends…or my relatives…my whole family doesn't even know I exist…'_

And mother was dead now. The only person who'd know who he was, was dead…and Taro shall make that man pay for what he'd done!

0o0o0o0o0

Ranma leaped across the rooftops as he thought about the person who'd attacked his friends.

'Ryoga…Shampoo…'

Even if Ryoga was always trying to kill him, he'd never used actual deathblows.

Even if Shampoo kept on bothering him all the time trying to get him to marry her, she was only doing what her law said for her to do and because she really cared…

These last couple of days, Ranma had been using something he hardly ever does. His brain. He'd been thinking about his life. Especially about that weird dream he had this morning.

He'd had more dreams than just that. Ever since he was a little kid he'd have strange dreams that seemed almost like memories but with his father's 'training' he never had anytime to think about it.

Nor had he been able to remember any of them clearly enough to think about it anyway.

This was all so confusing…

As he stopped for a while on a rooftop Ranma saw a strange person. He was pretty tall (almost 6 feet) and had really long white hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were gold and…was that Ranma's imagination or did the guy has pointed ears?

Ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/28121886/

The pigtailed martial artist shivered. The guy was creeping him out…

Then Ranma saw that the guy was going into the Nekoken!

Shampoo's restaurant!

'Shampoo! She's still hurt!' 

Now if it was someone else who'd just seen the strange white haired guy go into a restaurant they would have just thought to themselves, 'Oh well, not my business and he's just probably going for some food…'

But Ranma was suspicious (since they still didn't know who was the one attacking his friends) and his instincts told him this teen was dangerous…

So like the impulsive brat he is, Ranma ran off into the Nekoken.

-End Chapter- 

Ookami- Sigh…


	17. Random Chapter 5

Ookami- I love these random chapters…don't you?

Don't bother trying to figure this out…it's all random…

-Random Chapter 5- 

"…What ever happened to Takuya anyway? I haven't seen him for a while…"

"You don't think he's-"

"Ha! Well I say he deserves it!"

"Sword-san! How could you even think that?"

Four figures were standing in various places in the room. Two had long blonde hair and the other two had short black hair.

The two with black hair (and incidentally were identical except for the angry scowl one wore while the other seemed about to cry and was wearing glasses) were right in front of each other as the one with glasses cried that saying someone deserves to be…used in Ookami-san's stories deserves it…was morally wrong.

"Takuya-san is really nice! I wouldn't wish psychotic torture on him, on anyone!"

The one with the angry look crossed his arms and huffed. "You're still much too nice Souma, it's pathetic."

Souma looked over towards the two blonds in the corner. "What about you guys, Ios-san? Kanna-kun?"

(I hope I spelled Kanna-sama's name right…)

The one called Kanna (who looked nearly identical to Ios except he had an emotionless yet intense look on his face while Ios had a soft smile that spoke of purity and good will) rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say he deserved it but whether or not Ookami tortures him isn't any of our business."

Ios turned to give Kanna a shocked look. "Not you too Kanna-san!"

Souma and Ios vs. Kanna and Sword (The scowling black haired one)

Ios- Sword! Even for a devil that's really horrible of you to say things like that! And Kanna-san! Haven't I been **any** influence on your behavior?

Kanna- If you think being possessed by an angel like you is going to get me to change then you're even more naive than my little brother.

Souma- Hey! (Shocked that he was suddenly bought into the conversation)

Sword- I still can't believe I'm not rubbing off on you yet Souma…

Souma- Well I don't want to be like you Sword-san…I'm not a devil…I'm still human…

Sword- Unfortunately, do you know how hard it is for me to use my demonic powers while trapped in your body?

Ios- I know all right, you continued to try, despite me telling you that it wouldn't work and ended up giving yourself (and Souma) one concussion after another…

The angel and devil glared at each other.

They were a few minutes away from trying to kill each other (again) when Souma spoke up.

"You know…Ookami-san's been thinking of writing a 'Devil and Devil' fanfiction…"

Sword and Ios went pale while Kanna didn't seem to care and Souma was still standing in the position he was in when telling the others of the news.

"Oh…shit…" Sword said slowly.

"I agree for once, except for that last part…" Ios replied.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Yup, I'm thinking of trying a 'Devil and Devil' fanfiction! Not enough people know about it and I really want to try it out…(has read the entire manga series, from start to end)


	18. Chapter 13

Ookami- I use romaji and random words of Japanese because I like doing that…and because I'm stupid and weird…if you don't like it, kill me.

There's no real reason I'd deserve to live.

Other than to finish this fanfiction…

Thank you for all your support and giving me a reason to live! Most thanks go to JustWriter2 for all the corrections.

-Chapter Thirteen-

(And thank you for the correction…its Nekohaten not Nekoken…)

Ranma burst through the doors and looked around until he saw the guy sitting at a table with a menu in front of him. Momentarily shocked since it seemed like the guy really did just come for a meal, the pigtailed martial artist shook his head and went to a table nearby.

Sitting down, Ranma saw that Cologne was also watching the white haired teen, the two's eyes met in understanding. 'That guy…isn't human…'

At the other table…

Shinu sighed angrily while he looked through the menu. He must find **her** and fast. But since he really didn't know where to look he'd have to search this whole town…but might as well get some food first…

He brushed some of his white bangs away from his golden eyes. Amazing that no one had commented on it yet. But then again, he was under an illusion. Only people with a high awareness to ki would be able to see his true form.

"Excuse me, can I have the beef and chicken ramen please?"

He asked that to one of the waitresses, actually the only waitress, a teenaged human girl with purple hair. _'Purple? What strange humans these days…'_

She was absent-mindedly staring at the boy that had just entered before snapping her head around and staring at him for a moment. Shinu rolled his eyes and repeated the order. She nodded quickly and ran off, a fearful look on her face.

Shinu raised an eyebrow at this before probing the girl's aura_. 'Oh…she's got a relatively high awareness…no wonder she looked like she'd just seen a ghost…well, demon really…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Happosai cackled maniacally as he swiped another panty, this one a pink one with frilly lace.

"Kyaaa! That pervert!"

Ahh, what wonderful sounds it was…

He laughed and jumped off another rooftop.

Then he went serious when he felt a powerful Ki energy approaching him fast.

"What's this?"

A huge…monster would be the only word capable of describing it.

That was all he saw before the thing punched him…hard…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's him!"

Okami was watching the giant thing, beating up (or at least trying to…Happosai was fast even with the still healing wounds she'd given him a week ago) the perverted old man.

"It's the guy from that night…"

Okami felt her face warm up again. "What's wrong with me?"

She noticed a lot of people were running from the scene screaming something about giant monsters. 'Giant monster? I wonder what they mean…all I see is a really cute flying minotaur beating up a little monster…nope, no **giant** monster…only a **little** one…'

0o0o0o0

Shinu had finished his bowl of ramen and was sipping the soup while an annoyed look went across his face when he realized that even after all this, they were still staring at him.

He put the bowl down and turned to lock his golden eyes with the other boy's sapphire blue ones.

"What?"

Ranma jolted slightly, he hadn't realized that the demon had caught him staring.

"I should be asking you! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Shinu raised an eyebrow at the child's nerve.

"Should I suppose you say this to any random person you see in a restaurant ordering food?"

"You…are a demon! What are you here for?"

Now the old woman was talking.

Shinu leaned back in his chair and it creaked softly.

"I came to get some food since I was hungry, I even paid for it…is this place usually so rude to its customers?"

"You're a demon, there's no way you'd come for such an innocent reason…"

Okay, now Shinu was getting a little angry, stupid human and their discriminating ways. No wonder his little brother enjoyed killing them so much…

"So I'm a demon, are you saying that automatically means I'm here to do something bad? I'm simply looking for someone and got hungry while in my search, and seeing as how I can't really stand the taste of human I'm eating ramen instead."

He glared and the room around them seemed to get slightly darker. "You have a problem with that?"

Ranma stood up and walked over to him, not seeing or not caring about the darkening room that the other customers were now wondering about.

"A couple of my friends were attacked recently, and then a demon shows up, I have every right to be suspicious."

"Well I'm sorry f or what happened to your friends but I did not attack them, I only arrived here today."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Now that really isn't any of your business is it?"

"If you're after anyone I know it's damn well my business!"

Shinu swept past the teen with a scowl on his face. As he passed by he whispered softly (so that the old woman couldn't hear but Ranma could.)

"A person very important to me…"

And then he was gone. Left out the door and onto the streets.

Ranma stood there frozen in…confusion? That last bit, was there a hint of **worry** in the demon's voice?

-End Chapter-

Ookami- this is going nowhere near where I was planning…but most of my stories are like that…I should be used to it by now…


	19. Random Chapter 6

Ookami- Randomness 

-Random Chapter 6-

A teen with long red hair tied in a braid that reached past his hip steps up to a stage with a spotlight shining on him. His red pupil-less eyes are shimmering with humor as he raised a mike to his mouth.

"Hello there people! It's me Koroshi (Kindly read Ookami-chan's story Random DNAngel Fic for more details…) and I'm here to announce the winners of the anime contest…Who Looks the Cutest in Drag contest!"

There are screams of fear, anger and anguish as well as a hell lot of 'Boos' from the crowd. The whole population of Ookami's Realm was gathered here in the main stadium to listen and/or kill whoever was announcing the results.

Which was why Koroshi (being the smug sadistic little ass that he is) offered to be the one to do it.

Koroshi cleared his throat and (ignoring the anime boys that were attempting to climb/fly/jump/whatever else onto the stage to kill/strangle/knock out/destroy/cut up into little pieces/whatever else to him) took out an envelope.

Koroshi could clearly see some of the other maintainers of Ookami's Realm beating back the wave of demons/humans/angels/mecha pilots and whatever else.

Maintainers of this realm were not anime characters, Ookami created them. Most of them spend their time acting as her muses towards her fanfiction and the rest would keep order here and make sure the system was working properly without any bugs.

Koroshi himself was a maintainer.

"So…third place in this contest goes to…Haku from Naruto!"

The said boy/ninja of the Mist was sitting in his seat with an angry look on his usually serene face while a big red vein went 'tch' on his head. Naruto was sitting next to him, laughing his ass off.

"WHAA HAA HAAH! OH MY GOD YOU ACUALLY- HAAH HAAA!"

Not even turning to face his annoying friend Haku threw a couple of his Senbon in just the right place to disable the blond ninja's vocal cords.

On stage, Koroshi was cackling evilly as he pulled out the second piece of paper.

"The second place winner is…Bakura Ryou from Yugioh!"

Ryou covered his face and moaned as Yugi enthusiastically congratulated him. The problem was that Yugi was actually being sincere about it…a fact that made him unable to hate his friend for the sweet smile.

Although it didn't stop him from glaring at his and Yugi's yami as the two laughed and pounded their fists on their seats. 'I'll get them back later…'

"And the first place winner is…and must I remind you that the votes to decide this contest were from that little questionnaire that Ookami passed out last week so these answers were actually chosen by all of you!"

Ryou's head went up faster than his yami scarfing down a steak. He stared in shock (somewhere in the other side of the stadium Haku was doing the same) at the people around him.

"And in case you people don't remember the questionnaire clearly said, 'With whom would you like to shove into a dress and (Bleep!) with!'"

There is a mass hysteria as Haku stood up slowly with his head bowed over so that his bangs hid his eyes. The people around him edged away slowly as they sensed the murder intent.

"WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR ME?" that was the only warning people got before a rain of needles descended upon them.

Meanwhile…

"Bakura-san…" The word was stretched out and said slowly as Ryou took a step towards his yami. Said yami was backing up and waving his hands as he tried to calm his raging hikari down.

"Now, now hikari…why are you heading towards me? There are plenty of other people who also voted for you…go pick on them…"

"So you did vote for me!"

"Oh shit…did I just admit that…?"

Backstage, Ookami was laughing her lungs out. The whole thing with the statement that the winners were decided by a questionnaire was false. She actually chose the winners themselves…although she did take into account the votes from the question as well.

'I still can't believe so many people voted for…**him**…' 

Back on stage…

"So anyway, the first place winner is…Shoalin from Black Cat!"

Number X from the Chronos Time Guardians twitched as he tried to keep a straight face. He slowly pulled his (Frikin' cool scarf) weapon out and held it around him.

"Who voted for me?" he asked quietly and half the people around him turned and ran for their lives.

"GET BACK HERE!"

As Shoalin chased them, Train leaned back in his seat. Idiots, all of them, if you ran he'd know that you were one of those who voted…which was why Train was sitting here quietly in his seat…

Number XIII cackled quietly to himself.

-End Random Chapter-

Ookami- Hoping this'll get some laughs…


	20. Chapter 14

Ookami- So it continues…darn, I got too many reviews and not enough feedback…

-Chapter 14-

"ROAR!"

P.H.Taro smashed his fist down onto the buildings as he angrily tried to hit the squirming, jumping beast.

"HA HA HA! YOU WON'T CATCH ME!"

Happosai jumped again but this time he felt hands coming onto his head and a sharp pain from claws digging into his skin.

"You're so annoying you know that?"

Happosai looked up to see Okami glaring at him. Her eyes had change to gold again and from this close he saw that her pupils were slit.

"W-what the hell are you!"

P.H.Taro had stopped when he saw the girl from last night holding his prey's head in a clawed grasp. Bits of blood were slowly oozing from the old perverts head as she held him in what really looked like a painful grip.

The girl looked up to smile sweetly at him. "Is this the jerk you're after?"

Still dumbstruck P.H.Taro nodded his large furry head and the girl handed a paralyzed Happosai to him.

"Rawr?" he said questionably.

"I told you, you could have just asked for some assistance. By the way, you look so adorable like this…I wish I could see your human form too…"

"Rraw…"

"Really? Hot water huh? I think there's some in the public bathroom near here…I'll get some for ya…"

And with that she went off to get P.H.Taro some hot water. The cursed teen on the other hand wondered just how the heck that girl managed to understand him in this form, and she wasn't afraid of him at all!

She'd called his cursed form cute.

0o0o0o0o0

Shinu watched the humans running around screaming their heads off about some kind of monster. _'Maybe I should check it out…'_

Seeing as how nearly all humans had already evacuated the area he uncurled his wings and flew towards when the center of the disturbance ought to be.

Shinu's wings were a sight to see, beautiful ebony feathers on its birdlike structure and over 8 feet in wingspan.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a black and green blur heading to where the public bathrooms were. Something about that blur looked familiar.

That's when he felt the tremendous amount on energy somewhere nearby. _'The source of the chaos'_

A flying Minotaur. That was the only thing he could use to describe it.

"…What is going on in the human realm these days…"

Meanwhile…

"Son-in-law where are you going?"

"I'm going after that guy, he's a demon and I still don't trust him."

"You'll get yourself killed, most physical and Chi (or Ki) attacks don't seem to affect them!"

"I'm not gonna attack him or anything! Just watch him in case he tries to hurt anyone."

Ranma rushed out of the restaurant and off to the rooftops.

Back with Taro…

"…"

"…"

"So…um…you're…you is that baby I washed in the cursed spring right?"

"Raur…"

"I'll take that as a yes right…Panty Hose Taro?"

"RAOWR!"

Taro angrily flung the old man against the ground and then proceeded to stomp on him.

He was pissed.

That was when he felt something…something that made his shiver. It felt dark and cold. He slowly turned his head and saw a demon sitting on a building looking down at him.

The demon physically resembled an elder human teenager with white hair and golden eyes. The large majestic wings added to the effect of eeriness.

That's when Taro noticed that the area seemed to be darker than it was before. There were dark shadows and clouds blocking the sun despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon.

But the demon didn't seem to be an immediate threat. He looked as if he was only observing him right now. But that didn't stop him from feeling like there were spiders crawling down his spine.

"I got the hot water!"

The girl bounced happily into view with a pail of hot water. She then stopped in shock and slowly looked up at the demon.

"Sh-Shinu-san…"

Taro was confused. The girl knew that demon?

That was when Ranma came. "Okami! Get out of here it's dangerous!"

"Ra-san!"

"Rauwr?"

"Ranma! Help me!"

"Okami-dono!"

That stopped everyone in his or her tracks.

Ranma turned to stare at the demon (who he hadn't even noticed was there) that had just called Okami…Okami-dono!

"Shinu-san…"

The demon jumped down from his perch and bowed low in front of the girl.

"Okami-dono when are you going to come home? The kingdom needs you my princess…it isn't safe here."

"I came to find my brother! And I won't go back without him!"

Ranma was still standing there like a statue, Taro was wondering what was going on and Happosai was unconscious.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Not much happens but you now know some things at least…


	21. Random Chapter 7

Ookami- Random chapter until I get over this writers block…

And of course, random anime/manga spoilers and what not…

-Random Chapter 7-

"I'm hungry…"

"I'm sure you are."

"I tiered…"

"I understand."

Lufiras (Evangel) turned to stare dizzyingly at his partner Cadiz (Also Evangel). Lufiras was an Evangel (Hence the title of the manga) so his body tended to be weak against exhaustion, hunger, weather and all else, it was quite annoying really.

"Why're you so considerate today Cadiz?" Lufiras asked as he tried hard to get the room to stop spinning.

The Demon simply smiled sweetly before leaning close and poking his friend on the head.

"Because you look so cute today little Lufiras-chin!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A CHIBI!"

Sure Cadiz, hit him where it hurts. Lufiras was the height of an average 15-year-old girl, a fact that he hated and Cadiz frequently reminded him of.

Especially since Cadiz was taller than him.

It was a good thing Manaka wasn't here (most females are forbidden in Ookami's Realm since Ookami isn't a lesbian) or that girl would have been beating their heads in and shouting at them to 'SHUT UP!'

The 'scuffle' between the Demon and (former)Angel(current Evangel) didn't last very long since Cadiz tended to place his hand on Lufiras' head and keep him out of reach. Geez Cadiz, why not squeeze a lemon on his wounds while you're at it?

"Um…you two…please stop fighting…" a quiet shy voice said.

The two stopped and looked over at a teenage boy with messy black hair and thin glasses that made his wide eyes look even more adorable. Said boy was looking at them with a pain filled expression that also showed worry.

"Oh it's just you Souma." Lufiras said in surprise.

Souma (Devil and Devil) winced and shrunk into himself.

'_just you…just you…'_ echoed across the room as it turned dark and filled with splashes of blue. Cadiz briefly looked around and wondered 'WTF?'

"Ah…ah…um…no Souma I didn't mean it like that…um…that it…" Lufiras was waving his arms and trying to say something-anything, to get the boy to stop being so depressed.

Souma slowly raise his head and turned away to leave the room.

"It's alright Lufiras-san, it's not your fault, I understand…I'm just like this so it's my fault…" and with that he left the room, dragging his feet.

"…"

"Nice work Lufiras-chin."

"Shut up Cadiz."

0o0o0o0o0

Souma sighed sadly as he sat down on a wooden bench. Why, why was he always like this? He sighed again and wished for the thousandth time that he wasn't so timid and easily intimidated.

He raised his hand and stared at the back of it, where the Devil Spawn was fused together with it. He, Souma possessed the Devil Spawn, an artifact so dark, powerful and evil that he'd been targeted by assassins from Hell many times.

The Devil Spawn fuses with its host and allows him to absorb demonic souls. So for those in Hell, someone who possesses it would be a big threat.

'_But I'm not a threat at all, they're only after me since Sword-san and I share a body and they're afraid of what Sword-san might do…'_

Sword, or rather, Devil Sword, a powerful devil who was feared even by his own comrades in Hell, in fact, no one in Hell was upset when they'd heard about how Devil Sword and Archangel Ios had fought for the 100th time and gotten hurt enough to fall accidentally into the human world.

As the two were badly hurt from their battle, they had to posses a human body in order to survive.

Sword had taken Souma's body (since it was the closest thing near him) and Ios had taken over Kanna's body.

The fact and Kanna and Souma turned out to be twin brothers were something the Angel and Devil were still sore about.

'Kanna…' 

Unlike Souma, his elder twin brother Kanna was confidant, harsh, strong and no body dared to mess with him. He also tended to be a juvenile delinquent, so imagine everyone's surprise when Kanna suddenly showed up sweet, polite, proper and respectful (since Ios possessed his body and took over consciousness) while the crybaby nerd Souma became loud, rude, violent and frankly quite scary (Sword is to blame for this.)

Oh god it still made Souma sob in embarrassment when he thought of it. At least they came up with the excuse of having amnesia because of a hit to the head.

A hand fell on the glasses boy's shoulder and he looked up.

"K-Kanna…"

"Come on Souma didn't you hear Ookami calling for you on the speakers just now?"

Souma blinked, he'd been so deep into reminiscing that he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh…we'd better go than ne Kanna?" he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

Kanna didn't respond as he was already walking away, Souma ran to catch up and walked silently beside his brother.

They were twins, of that there was no doubt, although Kanna was a bit taller and had long hair that he'd dyed blonde while Souma's was simply black and messy. Their faces were identical or would be if it weren't for the fact that Kanna's was in an eternal glare while Souma's would change between warm and at peace to scared shitless and depressed.

Souma reached up to adjust his glasses, truthfully, he had no need of them since he could see even better than an average human (side effect bought on by Sword) but the glasses happened to be a seal, a seal that let him be in charge of the body while Sword was inside.

'Oh well…let's see what Ookami-san wants…' 

0o0o0o0o0o0

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"……………"

"Dude shut up!"

"Now now Raishinshi, if Taikoubou-susu wishes to laugh like that then we must respect his wishes."

Taikoubou (Houshin Engi) was obviously drunk again as he rolled across the ground like a madman. Raishinshi (also Houshin Engi) being the youngest in the group and most hell-bent on what was right and wrong couldn't help but wish his friend and commander would stop acting like this.

Nataku (Houshin Engi as well) was, as always simply standing quietly in a corner, not talking to anyone and staring forward with his odd piercing and yet dazed stare. It almost looked like nobody was home but set up threatening burglar alarms.

Youzen (You guessed it, Houshin Engi) was being peacemaker in their little group as always as he calmly told Raishinshi to leave their leader alone.

"But, but…how can he do that! Doesn't he have **any** shame?"

Even Youzen's smile slipped a little at this. After knowing the bunny-hat man for so long he and all the others have noticed how Taikoubou never seemed to care about dignity or pride. The man acted like a fool and didn't seem to notice or **care** that even their **enemies** were getting tiered of his antics.

For crying out loud he went and got himself drunk during battle on many occasions.

But even with his idiotic behavior Youzen had to admit that Taikoubou was just covering up the fact that he was a strategist, a very good one at that, he was skilled at deceiving and various forms of trickery.

Even managed to fool **him**, the **Genius** Doushi Youzen (who was so much better looking than Taikoubou and defiantly deserves to be the main character!).

Although most people would just say that he cheated. And even Youzen must admit, yes, in every way Taikoubou really did cheat.

Using Nataku's beloved mother as a shield during their first battle was one.

Dressing up in a penguin costume against Sengyoku (who was terribly afraid of birds) was another.

The time he used Kibi's love for Suupuu against her was another, even his friends were angry with him for toying with a little girl's emotions like that.

Youzen sighed. Great, now a headache was coming up.

-End Random Chapter-

Ookami- Three different manga in one random chapter! I feel so proud…


	22. Chapter 15

Ookami- Stuck…dammit… 

-Chapter 15-

"You're…brother? But his majesty has been dead for years."

"No, he's alive…nii-san is alive! He's right there!"

She pointed at Ranma who was still confused about what the heck was going on.

Shinu stared at the boy. There was no way…his highness has been dead for years…

Meanwhile, Okami managed to pour the hot water on the near-forgotten Minotaur and naked P.H.Taro grabbed at a nearby sink (don't ask) and covered himself.

0o0o0o0

"What's happening over there?"

"I guess there was another battle…hate to see the damage bills."

Akane and Nabiki were walking through town and couldn't help but stare at the thrashed buildings. Whatever came through here must have been strong, or really big.

"Wanna check it out?" Akane asked.

"Nah, don't bother…" Nabiki responded (although she did signal for one of her cronies to go towards the site.)

'_I wonder where Ranma is?'_ Akane briefly wondered.

0o0o0o0

"So…"

Ranma stiffened slightly as the tall demon began circling him, eyeing him, examining him…

It was damn creepy.

"Um…what? Stop starin' at me will ya?"

The demon straightened and sighed. Turning away he muttered to himself and sighed again.

"Um…mister demon, what's going on?"

"I must first ask you, do you know that girl over there?"

He pointed at Okami (who was apparently trying to get Taro to go into a clothes store.)

"Yeah I know her."

"Okay, this makes it much easier for me, well, apparently she seems to think you are her elder brother, I must say you do look like him…maybe you might really be her brother, at least a reborn version…"

The demon got lost in his own musings.

Ranma twitched and coughed loudly to get the guy's attention.

"Ahem, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, well you see, I'm here to take her back, Okami-dono happens to be the princess of a…distant country…okay fine I'll say it, she's the royal heir to one of the demon kingdoms! There I said it. And I need to take her back, but as she so clearly stated she won't go home until she can have her brother (which she says is you) with her."

"Demon!"

"And in order to do that it means that we'll have to bring you back with us to the demon realm."

"Wait! What! I am not leaving nor am I going anywhere!"

"Which is why this happens to be a problem!"

"Wait…so…Okami-chan's a demon!"

"Yes."

Ranma fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bob sighed dejectedly as he trudged along the streets. Why did he have to do this job? He really didn't want to but he needed the money and stuff.

His master wanted him to locate the girl, send her location to the headquarters and then the headquarters send out the assassins. Wonderful.

As soon as Bob finished his inner complaints he saw the girl. She was dragging a naked man into a nearby clothes store.

'_Score!'_

Bob immediately punched in the number of his master's phone and told the man where he was.

"Excellent, you have done well my pawn…" 

"Master, please stop calling me that, it sounds creepy."

"_Oh shut up."_

Bob sighed again as he closed the connection and left the area. Just 'cause he was helping in the assassination attempts on the royal party didn't mean he wished to be around to see it. Maybe he could grab a bite to eat…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on you do need to wear clothes right?"

"Well um…yes but…this…"

Taro glanced up at the store again. Clearly written was the words-

Victoria Secret 

"Can't we go somewhere else!"

"The other clothes store is several blocks away, this is the closest."

Be afraid Taro. Be very, very afraid.

And so, the boy was dragged, kicking and screaming, kitchen sink and all, into the horrors of the women's underwear store.

We must pity him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ranma finally woke up. _'Wha? What am I doing here?'_

"You humans are quite odd I must say, I've never seen a demon faint after finding out someone wasn't the species they appeared to be,"

Ranma's eyes shot open and he remembered what had happened. That meant that Okami-chan is a demon, crown princess to boot and she wanted to take him into hell with her?

"This is not happening…I can't leave…there's all the people in my life…"

Shinu sighed.

"Either way, I have my duty and if she won't leave until you are taken with us we'll have no choice but to take you. I am very sorry."

It was then that Ranma sensed that something bad would happen, he turned around to face the demon…

And everything went black.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- I know, it's short and the wait was so long…I'm sorry! But real life sucks! School has homework and essays and projects and…writer's block also has much to do with this…


	23. Might as well tell you

Ookami- I am very, VERY sorry but I have discontinued this fic.


End file.
